1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to contactless smart card readers and contactless smart cards. More specifically, the present invention relates to detection of multiple contactless smart cards and selection of a subset of the multiple contactless smart cards by contactless smart card readers.
2. The Relevant Technology
Contactless smart cards (CSCs) are used in conjunction with CSC readers to replace traditional cards with magnetic stripes that require swiping or other forms of contact in order to complete a transaction. When a CSC enters the radio frequency (RF) field of a CSC reader, the CSC reader can provide power to the CSC and establish communication. A CSC communicates with a CSC reader wirelessly using RF signals. Communication between the CSC and the CSC reader can be established through most materials, allowing a user to complete a transaction without having to remove the CSC from a wallet or pocket. CSCs can be utilized to identify the user, authenticate the user, or store data for the user.